Hyper-Zoanoid Thancrus
Thancrus was a Hyper-Zoanoid in Guyver, and a member of the Hyper-Zoanoid Elite Squad, known as the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five”. He was created by Dr. Balkus, as were the rest of the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five” members, both to be the fastest Hyper-Zoanoid and to excel in hand-to-hand combat. He was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time, as were the other members of the team, to be the "Best of the Best!" and was said to be as fast, if not faster, than a Guyver. Equipped with two High-Frequency Wave Vibration Blades to replace his hands and arms, and with a (heat) Radiation Fin running down his back to cool his body temperature when traveling at high speeds, this Hyper-Zoanoid may be the deadliest in close quarter combat. More information Thancrus was introduced in the 2005 ADV series of Guyver, with the rest of the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five” when Guyver III was making his escape with Tetsuro, Mizuki, and Fumio Fukamachi, from Mt. Minakami. Guyver III was intercepted by the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five” and was overwhelmed by their greater power, and team work. (Also due to the fact that he had already exhausted much of his own power contributed to him being overwhelmed.) Guyver III was about to be apprehended by them, when Guyver I broke into the Transport Line and came to the aid of Guyver III. He hesitated for a moment when he heard the true identity of Guyver III, which gave Thancrus more than enough time to charge and attack Guyver I. Thancrus had the upper-hand on Guyver I, bragging about his speed and even saying “Ha! You’re quicker than I expected, but not quick enough!” And subsequently was cut off guard when Guyver I retaliated with his own High-Frequency Wave Vibration Blades, resulting in a High-Frequency Lock, which causes the Frequencies to react and negate each other, causing a load stretching sound. After realizing that Guyver I was ready to counter-attack, Gaster was about to assist Thancrus when Guyver III used his Sonic Emitters to start their get-away. This aloud Guyver I, to grab Fumio and escape himself. When Guyver I was reunited with his companions, they were once again ambushed by the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five” Unable to repel Elegen’s electric attack Guyver I was literally “shocked out of his armor”. Guyver III, who was still wounded from their previous battle, was forced to use his Mega-smasher which bought them the time they needed to escape. Unfortunately, during the attack Fumio was captured by the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five” leader Zx-tole. Later that night Guyver I and Guyver III went back to Mt. Minakami to retrieve Fumio once again. On their way out they were greeted by Zx-tole, Elegen, and Thancrus. Wondering where the other two members where, Guyver III asked them where they sent Derzerb and Gaster. Zx-tole then told them that they were sent to the Guyver’s new base of operations to kidnap their friends. Guyver III then tells Guyver I to take Fumio back to the cabin and to save their friends from the other two Hyper-Zoanoids. Guyver III then proceeds to fight the other three Hyper-Zoanoids on his own. He soon after words enters a duel with Zx-tole, and realizes that he is still a formidable opponent. Zx-tole takes the upper hand and has Guyver III on the run, when Elegen uses his electric whip, and cracks Guyver III on the back, knocking him over into a ravine. The three Hyper-Zoanoids lose track of Guyver III and were completely caught off guard by his surprise attack on Thancrus. Hiding in the ground, Guyver III emerged from beneath Thancrus, cleaving him in half, and thus killing him. OVA In Guyver: Bio Booster Armor OVA, Thancrus is a Hyper-Zoanoid and still a member of the “Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five”. He is said to be the fastest Zoanoid and might be faster than a Guyver. He was still created by Dr. Balkus, but unlike the ADV or in the Manga, Thancrus was one of Richard Guyot’s subordinates, instead of Dr. Balkus’s. He was a part of the Chronos operation that took place at Sho Fukamachi’s aka Guyver I’s school. And proceeded to capture and/or kill Guyver I. The attack on the school took place during school hours and many students were killed and the rest were rounded up by Chronos agents and were brainwashed of the event. Thancrus stopped Gaster from killing Guyver I with his liquid missiles, saying “It would destroy the Control Metal, as well.” And then proceeded to fight Guyver I in hand-to-hand combat. As in the ADV and Manga, Thancrus expresses that he is surprised that the Guyver is that fast, but still is no match for him, such as when he says “Ha! You are stronger than I expected! I’m surprised that you have any power left!” After slicing Guyver I, Thancrus tries to cut off Guyver I’s head, when Guyver I blocks Thancrus’s High-Frequency Wave Vibration Blade with his own, resulting in a High-Frequency Lock. Thancrus then jumps backwards to gain some distance from Guyver I when he is disintegrated by Guyver III’s Mega-smasher. Murukami's Encounters In the 2005 ADV Series DVD Cases, came a little pamphlet which talked about the story, plot, characters, powers, and abilities of individuals in the Guyver. In the back of some of these pamphlets was a section of Mr. Murukami's personal encounters with the Proto-Types of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" as well as other Hyper-Zoanoids. After the Arizona Incident Mr. Murukami pledged to stop Chronos at any cost, and started out to do so. It proved difficult for him to keep track of there movements, but thanks to Chronos's tests on Hyper-Zoanoids he was able to keep track of them. One particular Incident occurred when the Prime Minister of Cuba was assassinated. Subsequently he was cleaved in half on national television and no one ever saw who the culprit was that killed him. Murukami heard of this outburst, and started his own research. He found that the Prime Minister and Chronos had gone way back, and all of a sudden the Prime Minister decided to walk out on Chronos. He examined a photo that was taken right before the Prime Minister fell down on the stage in half. In it appears to be a shadowy figure that looks like a Hyper-Zoanoid that resembles Thancrus. Mr. Murukami had concluded that Chronos had sent the Proto-Type of the Thancrus model to kill the Prime Minister. Warrior Guyver In the Fanfic of Warrior Guyver, Thancrus is a Hyper-Zoanoid who goes through Re-Optimization to become an even more powerful Hyper-Zoanoid able to fight the Guyver Gigantic. Thancrus was re-optimized with the strength of 50 men and could achieve the speed of 250 MPH. He was also equipped with a new ability. By Utilizing Access Body Heat, Thancrus could now generate a High Infarayed Lazer, by generating his body heat into the red crystal on his head. This is achieved by the same method that the Guyver uses his "Head Beam". Son of Mine ('verse) Implied to have once been a man named David Grayson, this iteration of Thancrus is one in a fairly long line of clones; he is also known by the name "Zancrus" in-story. Something of a ladies man, or at least liking to think of himself as such, Zancrus also has something of a teasing sense of humor, something that his leader is used to being on the receiving end of. However, Zektor is not at all averse to thumping the smaller Hyper Zoanoid if he acts up too much, and so Zancrus has learned the limits he has to abide by. He still tends to push them sometimes, resulting in small projectiles being thrown at his head, the occasional thumping, and Zektor's ringing glare. He takes it all in stride. He has also formed something of a friendship with the young Overlord Ingriam Mirabilis, though not quite as close as the older brother / mentor role that Zektor fills for him. Adaptation ('verse) In the Adaptation ('verse) of Guyver, Thancrus along with the rest of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" was Optimized by Dr. Balkus. However, when the Dr. was first creating the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" he took skin cells from all the members, so he could replicate them if he should be forced to do so. Later on in the series, Thancrus and his fellow team members come back to face the Guyver once again. However, Thancrus and his companions went through Re-optimization and were all given another form to transform into, if the Guyver should call upon the Gigantic, which is known as Neo-Thancrus. Thancrus is extremely quite in the Adaptation ('verse), which really annoys his team mate Elegen who is a bit of a clown and is always trying to make him laugh. Always serious and strictly business like Thancrus thinks of himself as nothing more than a warrior destined to fight, something his team leader has grown to respect. 'Power and Abilities' Thancrus possesses fewer abilities but the ones he does more than make up for it. Thancrus possesses the following: High Speed Travel: Thancrus is the fasest of all the Hyper-Zoanoid, and can travel faster than a picture can catch an image. Body Cooling System: Due to his High Speed Traveling, Thancrus was optimized with a Heat Radiation Fin, to cool his body temperature down when he travels at high speed. High-Frequency Wave Vibration Blades: Thancrus' battle form does not have hands, but rather has long swords, which Vibrate at the same High-Frequency of the Guyver's High-Frequency swords. This allows Thancrus to cut through almost anything, at tremendous speeds. More Information Guyver Wiki Thancrus Article Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Organizations in Guyver Category:Chronos Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Hyper Zoanoids Category:Characters from Earth Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga